


Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TJP finds a way to pay Neville a visit after too long apart.





	Surprise

Neville's face is solemn and tense when the connection clicks and TJ gets his first look at him when he finally accepts the video call. But he softens, a little, when his eyes meet TJ's, and his lips even twitch into a faint smile. "Hey, Nev," he greets him, teeth flashing as he grins down into his phone.  
  
"Hello, Teddy," he says softly and TJ sighs, lightly brushing the screen with his thumb. "It's a bit of an odd time for a video call, hm?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," TJ says. It's clear he's in an airport, announcements on the loudspeaker droning on overhead, crackling and faint so Neville can't quite make out what's being said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," Neville says, even though his eyes tell a different story. Things have been rough for awhile, between his agonizingly slow exit from WWE and his work VISA getting pulled, keeping him from returning to the States to work shows there, keeping him from reuniting with TJ. If not for Dragon Gate showcasing him and keeping him busy, TJ thinks things would be much worse right now.  
  
"So am I interrupting anything?" TJ asks after a quiet, pensive moment.  
  
"No," Neville says, casting a quick glance around his living room. "I was reading."  
  
TJ grins, a soft, affectionate twist of his lips. "I see." He looks up, phone jostling as he walks around. "Well, um, that's good, because I think..." He holds the phone at an angle, slowly pulling it back to reveal large letters on a wall and waiting until Neville curses sharply.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, TJ!"  
  
He laughs helplessly and blows kisses at the phone, not surprised to see Neville's already hung up. "I'll see you soon."  
  
It doesn't take long at all, feels like barely ten minutes have passed since he'd put his phone away that he hears familiar, clipped footsteps heading his way and he stands up in time for Neville to grab him and stare at him, face flushed and angry. "Why didn't you bloody tell me?" he snaps, thumbs gentle against his jaw, belying his words. "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
TJ laughs a little, gasping softly as he leans into Neville's touch. "A little bit, I wasn't sure if it'd work out though, so I decided to keep it to myself until I knew for sure. Then, once I knew things were going to, I just wanted to surprise you. Besides..." He kisses Neville's fingertips, watching his eyes sharpen. "No point in both of us having to wait any longer than necessary..."  
  
Neville shakes his head, tension fading from him as he searches the face of the frustrating, ridiculous man he'd fallen in love with well over two years ago now. "Bullocks," he says quietly. "I would've been here when you landed if I'd known."  
  
"I know," TJ says softly, gripping his wrists and kissing his palms. "I just... don't know, didn't wnat to jinx it." They'd had plans on the weekend of AEW's first show, but everything had fallen apart because of Neville's work VISA, so TJ had kept these bookings, this plan close to his vest until he had set foot in Manchester, confident that nothing could keep them apart this time. "I have a couple of events to wrestle at this weekend, but I came a couple days early so we can have some uninterrupted time to ourselves," he explains.  
  
Neville stares at him, eyes dark and intense, before reaching out and snagging TJ's luggage. "Let's go." His voice is deep, accent thick, and TJ chuckles as he follows him through the airport to where Neville is haphazardly parked.  
  
It's TJ's first time really seeing the flat Neville has gotten for himself, but he barely gets to glance around before he's pressed against the wall, Neville's fingers digging into his hips, sharp, biting kisses pressed against his mouth. TJ moans, low in his chest, carding his fingers through Neville's hair, and hisses as Neville's hand immediately moves between his legs, palm grinding down on him and leaving him gasping and rolling his hips forward. "Nev... Oh my God--"  
  
"Teddy," he pants against his cheek, brushing TJ's jacket off of his shoulders with his free hand, the two of them working together to get him out of his shirt. As soon as his chest, heaving with each breath, is bared, Neville presses biting kisses along the ridges of the tattoos staining his pecs, down his abs. All the while still working him to full hardness. TJ drops his head back against the wall and moans, eyes fluttering shut, as Neville pops the button on his jeans and works them down his hips, looking up at him as he pulls his own clothes off, TJ watching through heavy eyelids as Neville kicks his jeans away and then slots up tight against TJ once more, hoisting him up and holding on until TJ wraps his legs around Neville's hips.  
  
"I've missed you so much," TJ exhales as Neville's lips continue exploring his flesh, his teeth constantly grazing sensitive skin, leaving TJ shuddering and arching up away from the wall. Moans keep getting cut off as he gasps at each fresh point of contact, his body so needy, so desperate after months of yearning for Neville to do just this to him. "Feels so good..."  
  
Neville squeezes the back of his thighs, tracing his muscles with long, slender fingers, and TJ whimpers. "Oh my God, Nev, I ne... I need you, please," he begs, digging his ankles into Neville's hips and trying to guide him.  
  
Neville pulls back and stares at him, eyes dark and heavy with his own need. "Slow, Teddy," he rasps, voice twisting things deep inside of TJ. "It's been too long. I'm not going to hurt you." And he does, takes his time, every ounce of self-control going into kissing TJ until he whines, ankles still pressing into Neville's hips. He hoists TJ away from the wall and walks him through the flat until he reaches the bedroom, leaning him against the wall there, not wanting to put him down and lose the headrush of their bodies pressed so tight together.   
  
"What ar-- are you doing?" TJ breathes heavily, head falling forward as he struggles to watch Neville awkwardly rooting around in a drawer next to his bed.  
  
"Fuck, where is-- Ah!" Making a triumphant noise, Neville stands up straight once more and dangles a bottle of lube between them, TJ exhaling shakily. Neville searches his flushed face and leans in, kissing him once more. "Now..." he whispers, popping the bottle open and rubbing a generous amount between his fingers.   
  
TJ lets out a panting kind of moan as Neville's fingers brush between his legs, almost tender as he glides up, sinks inside of him. "Hah, oh, oh my God--" he babbles, trying to shift, take Neville in further, faster, harder. "Oh-- Ne-- Neville..." He shivers when Neville eases back out before pressing back in, TJ stretching beautifully around his slick touch. He feels hot, overwhelmed, and close to crying as Neville kisses his jaw, rasps his beard against his throat. "I've missed you so much," he whimpers, and Neville pauses in his ministrations before shifting, pressing his forehead to TJ's.  
  
"I've missed you too," he whispers and TJ sobs, the soft sound interrupted as Neville quirks his fingers and grazes deep inside of TJ, whiting his vision out and causing his legs to tremble around Neville's hips as he teeters close to orgasm. Neville watches as he trembles and keens, teeth rasping against Neville's jaw as he struggles for purchase, muscles spasming and twitching as Neville huffs out a soft laugh, Another twist of his fingers and TJ is clenching tight around Neville's fingers, falling apart with a sharp, wild cry, hips grinding up against Neville, soaking his thighs up to his abs with the intensity of his climax. Neville closes his eyes, easing his free hand between them, and slowly wipes off the most of it from his skin, guiding his fingers to his lips and tasting it. "God, Teddy," he whispers, finally acknowledging his own throbbing need and keeping a tight, protective hold on TJ as he eases him away from the wall and shuffles over to the bed, pressing him down into the mattress as even now TJ refuses to release his grip on Neville, legs never faltering from where they've remained curled around Neville's hips through everything.  
  
Fingers clenching the bedding so tight his knuckles turn white, TJ stares up at Neville, body still trembling from the lingering sensations stemming from his orgasm minutes ago. Now that he's caught his breath a little, he can feel the steady drip of precome against his thighs, the tension on Neville's face betraying how badly he needs relief. "What are you waiting for?" he asks, voice low and expectant. "C'mon, Nev." He strokes a shaking hand through Neville's sweat-soaked hair, pressing a kiss to his jaw when Neville lingers close enough, and shifting up to whisper right in his ear. "Fuck me, champ."  
  
Neville's teeth are gritted into a sharp little sneer when he looks back at TJ but TJ seems unconcerned, painstakingly pulling Neville closer as he readjusts his grip around Neville's thighs, using his leg muscles to guide him against his lube-slick skin. "Teddy," he warns, but TJ merely smirks up at him.  
  
"You won't hurt me," he promises. "C'mon, Neville, are you gonna really just lay there and suffer because you think I can't take what you have to offer? I've proven time and again that--" His oncoming rant is suddenly cut off, devolves into sharp pants and wild moans as Neville thrusts, hard, up into him, TJ's heels digging into his lower back as Neville pulls out, pounds back in, stretching, filling him, so easily, that all TJ can do is lay there and take it, moaning against the overwhelming sensation that he's been missing so desperately the better part of the last year. Neville's hands are biting into his thighs and TJ shudders, grasping at his back muscles, feeling how strained they are, tensing more and more the closer Neville approaches climax.  
  
He looks like a wild man, eyes dark and wide, lips still twisting into that ruthless snarl, as he grips TJ's hips, changes the angle, searching for something-- something that TJ knows immediately he's found when molten hot arousal slams through him, his body awakening as he hardens dizzingly fast against Neville's thigh all over again and keens into thin air, Neville kissing him sharply and biting at his lips as he continues to thrust deep inside of TJ, leaving him overwhelmed and breathless. Gripping Neville's hips, rasping over his thighs, TJ whines when climax continues to evade him, shuddering into Neville's mouth. "Pl-- please..." he finally forces out and Neville pauses only a brief moment before gripping the headboard above TJ and pulling out, TJ barely getting the time to register the sudden empty coldness haunting between his thighs before Neville is pounding back into him, fast, sharp, hitting deep inside of TJ again and again and again, shattering him apart with efficiency.  
  
TJ moans out his name, clenching repeatedly around him, milking wave after wave from Neville, his jaw dropping and eyes fluttering as his body pulses, Neville's head dropping onto TJ's chest as he thinks wildly that it'll never end, until finally, finally, he softens, spent deep insode of TJ, before falling limp, and he lays there, panting and struggling to find the strength to move from where he's basically dead weight against TJ.  
  
TJ seems to recover first, a little, wrapping his arms around Neville's back, kissing his shoulder. "Stay where you're at," he whispers. "Maybe catch some sleep. We have plenty of time... when we wake up..." He trails off for a minute, then continues. "I'll clean you up real nice... slow... maybe with my tongue..."  
  
Neville shudders in anticipation and TJ laughs. "I knew you'd like that," he whispers, imagining all of the things he wants to do to the man collapsed against him before he has to leave. He kisses the top of Neville's head before dropping back against the pillows, struggling to stay awake even for a second longer as he reflects on how much he missed Neville, and how perfect all of this feels.


End file.
